


Bend, Not Break

by bloody_american (pajaro)



Series: my three wishes [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajaro/pseuds/bloody_american
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaeta finally gets what he wants. Somewhat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bend, Not Break

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [A Thousand Words](http://archiveofourown.org/works/84659); The title is from the Dashboard Confessional song "Bend and Not Break"; Beta'd by my dear pal Kate, who poked and prodded me for all the months it took to write this, so any and all remaining mistakes are completely my own.

Gaeta isn't very good at cards.

Always focused on other things, Gaeta never spent the time necessary to learn what a good hand is, when to raise, and when to fold. Not to mention he has an awfully hard time bluffing, as lying just isn't in his nature.

Unlike Starbuck, Dr. Baltar, and the others who like to play cards because they're good at it, Gaeta plays because he doesn't have much else to do in the hours between shifts and besides, he doesn't really have anything to lose. It probably doesn't hurt that the company is always nice.

In hindsight, had he known they would have started in on the drinking games when they ran out of things to bet with, he would have rethought Dee's advice to join in on the game. Any and all attempts to feign exhaustion failed miserably, the night ending only with a thoroughly inebriated Lieutenant Felix Gaeta.

Gaeta has always been a friendly drunk. Alcohol tended to make him soft, pliant and forgetful, which was primarily the reason he doesn't remember how he wound up against a wall completely enveloped by one Dr. Gaius Baltar. The fact that they happen to be making out in a, thank the gods, dark and empty corridor like a couple of horny teenagers would normally strike Gaeta as odd if it wasn't for the realization that this was far from a normal occurrence.

Normal for Gaeta consists of him crashing in his rack after day's hard work. Work that is more mental than anything but the exertion does take a toll after awhile; around this time Gaeta should already be asleep.

But he's not. And really that should be enough to prompt him to stop and think about the situation at hand, but he finds it kind of difficult with the way Gaius is sucking on his tongue. Massaging it in a way that feels lewd and completely inappropriate and it's ridiculous how much it turns him on even more.

Gaius's lips have moved down to his neck and Gaeta knows that now is his chance to voice his objection. To tell Gaius _stop, this isn't the place for this_ but his words are lost in the hypnotizing lick, lick, suck, repeat that Gaius is painstakingly focusing on like it was some grand scientific discovery. He would probably have more willpower if it hadn't been for the ambrosia.

He really should have more willpower. The fact that he doesn't really speaks of how long it's been since he's done this.

It's almost embarrassing how long and he knows exactly what Dee would have said if he had told her. She probably would have looked at him with raised brows, and then tried to get him drunk and laid all at once. Gaeta gives himself a mental pat on the back for managing this one all on his own. His face flushes as he imagines Dee walking in on them and he needs to find a way to get out of this.

The need is gone as soon as he feels a thigh slipping between his legs flush against is hard cock and whoa, when did that happen? He stops thinking because it feels too good, so right, and the last thing on his mind now is getting Gaius to stop.

He bites back a moan as he rubs himself on Gaius's thigh. Notices the other man's bulge when Gaius grunts and this time he can't hold back a low moan as he fists his hands in Gaius's fairly expensive Caprican jacket. Gods, that feels _really_ good.

"I'm glad you think so, lieutenant."

He freezes in place at the sound of Gaius's voice and gods, he said that out loud. Gaius's fingers are skimming over his neck, sliding over the mark that Gaeta knows has to be there and for the first time he finds himself thanking the gods for high collars. "Frak."

"Sounds like a plan." Gaius murmurs, grinning at his expression. His fingers stroking that spot on Gaeta's neck in a slow, tantalizing pattern. Gaeta can't stop himself when he leans into the touch, embarassment dwindling away to pure need and his hips buck up to grind into the man in front of him.

Gaius laughs a breathy, low laugh and Gaeta's blush comes back full force. The scent of alcohol is strong as they come together for another messy kiss. One that is wet and sloppy and frak, it's so perfect he could _live_ in this kiss. Die in this kiss even and when they break apart, gasping for air he knows that Gaius feels it too.

The other man's eyes are dark as he reaches towards Gaeta's waist with heavy hands, unbuckling his belt quickly and surely despite it. Gaeta idly wonders how many times Gaius has done this under the influence before. Then he wonders how many other times he's done this period.

Stops thinking about it at once because he's not going down that road. He is not going to get attached like some love struck fool. He respects Gaius, admires him even and he is not going to think too much about what this may or may not mean. He can't afford to.

They're both men with needs and right now they both are working on sating said needs. No need to overanalyze.

Gaeta closes his eyes as a warm hand slides inside his open pants and even warmer fingers curl around his cock. He can't stop the whimper that comes out of his mouth at the first feel of skin on skin in _months_. Doesn't even have time to be embarrased because he wants this too much, he _needs_ this after all they've been through these past few weeks? Months? Gaeta forgets and now he knows he can't stop.

Won't stop even if Commander Adama walks in on them in this very hallway because the way Dr. Baltar is stroking him? Gaeta can't really say much else would matter right now. He could be thrown in the brig and he wouldn't even care, so long as Gaius keeps his perfect, beautiful hand right there.

Gods, it's been a long time. Too long and it's better than he remembered. Even hotter when he fully realizes that this is _Gaius Baltar_ who is handling his cock like a pro, thumb is sliding back and forth over the tip pulling a medley of needy little sounds out of him. Gaius who is just watching him like he's been imagining this, stroking him like it's their last day alive - and it very well could be - driving Gaeta mad with the need to come. Right now.

"Gaius, I'm gonna-" he barely gets it out before he's too far gone. Body quivering with need and he lets himself be pulled in for a rough kiss that completes the circuit. That mouth, those hands and it's more than enough to send him right over the edge. Kiss swallowing his moans as he comes in the middle of the empty corridor.

Gaeta pulls himself together long enough to almost panic. Frak. "We just- in the middle of the hallway and anyone could have-"

"Shh," silenced at once by a hand caressing his face and Gaius looks like a man with all the time in the world. Like a man without a worry in the world and the fact that they are still in the middle of a _hallway_ apparently doesn't register. The only thing that betrays him is his eyes. Eyes that are still dark with need and Gaeta can still feel a hardness against his hip.

_Oh_. "You didn't-" Gaeta stops. No, of course he didn't and Gaius's hands are on his shoulders now. Eyes on his and a slight pressure letting Gaeta know exactly what he wants and gods. Gaeta's cock twitches at the thought.

He lets himself be pushed, doesn't even try to stop it and this is still a _really_ bad idea but he's going with it. Hopes that they won't be seen because that's all he has now. Hope.

Gaeta shudders, kneeling obediently and making quick work at unbuttoning Gaius's pants. A glance upwards tells him Gaius is watching. Watching as his hand disappears into open pants. Eyes fluttering shut as Gaeta's fingers wrap around to pull out his hard cock. The scent fills Gaeta's senses and he wants this. Wants this more than anything and he can feel his cock do its damndest to twitch itself back to life.

One hand around the base and the other on Gaius's thigh and he sticks his tongue out to taste. A long wet lick from root to tip and Gaius moans. Puts the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip and drawing another, deeper sound from Gaius. A desperate, throaty sort of groan that just _does_ things to him and gods, he's hard again. He's hard again and it almost hurts this time but it's good. So good that he fists himself and swallows down around Gaius's cock. Enjoying the weight on his tongue, the taste in his mouth. Taking in everything that Gaius is giving him. Licking and sucking and he can tell that Gaius is close.

Breath coming out in short bursts, Gaius hands are in his hair and this is better than Gaeta had dreamed. His eyes search for Gaius's and he watches as that cool composure deteriorates, watches as Gaius unravels. Hands holding his head like it's all Gaius can do not to break his control and frak his mouth. Gaeta watches as Gaius comes; a low keening moan escaping out of his throat, eyes involuntarily closing tight. The feel of his mouth stretched around Gaius's pulsing cock is enough to pull Gaeta along with him. He swallows around the softening cock in his mouth, pulling his hand away from his own, too sensitive to touch and stands. Gaius pulls him in for a lazy kiss that is still messy and perfect and frak. Makes Gaeta want to do it all over again.

Gaius pulls away to put himself back together, tucking himself back into his pants and Gaeta feels the loss. The knowledge of their actions becoming ever clearer and he can't stop himself from thinking about how he'll be able to face Dr. Baltar again. He avoids the other man's gaze and tucks himself back into his own pants, they are in the middle of the still thankfully dark and empty hallway after all and Gaeta knows Dr. Baltar is heading back to his rooms. He should go to his rack as well, grab the last few hours of rest that he can because tomorrow is going to be a long day. Another in a series of extremely long days and Gaeta needs to be on point. He can't be thinking about this right now. Doesn't have time to and he really needs to get out of here.

Shakes the thoughts out of his head and Gaeta comes back to a warm smile. One that makes him want to forget about everything else and he almost does for a moment until a slender hand is reaching out for him, guiding Gaeta by the arm towards the direction of Gaius's private quarters and not his safe, yet slightly lumpy bunk. The voice is deep and a bit rough around the edges when he speaks, "Come with me Felix."

And Gaeta just blinks, surprised as he is by the order. Gaius squeezes his arm before letting go and walking on ahead and Gaeta is at a loss. He wonders about what is going on and what he is letting happen to himself. Wonders if he should really even go along with him, if he would go with him. Knows he would and wonders what happened to his sanity. Better yet, what Dee will say when she finds out. If he tells her. He should tell her, should thank her really, maybe even get her a gift.

"Coming, lieutenant?" The statement thrown over a shoulder and he starts, like being splashed with cold water. Like waking up from a long nap, and Gaeta follows, not knowing where this will take him but knowing he wouldn't choose otherwise.


End file.
